Those who dream by night
by catesy
Summary: Forty themes written for Albel and Sophia based on the thirty night’s community. Alphia
1. Chapter 1

Those who dream by night

This story will be forty themes written for Albel and Sophia. The theme list comes from the thirty night's community. 

http/ community. 30nights/ profile

like my other story 'moments in time' this one will be various one-shots based on the themes listed here. Since the themes are night based I decided that most of these would be dark, drama, angst. I don't think you will find much fluff here, sorry guys.

Themes will not be done in order. The title of each story will be the theme and it's number. To prevent confusion here is the list of themes.

You are never mine to begin with

2. I'm willing to sacrifice anything just for you

3. Find me in the Dark

4. Darkness in my heart

5. Release my darkness; Bring me warmth

6. Stolen Heart

7. First sunlight after the darkness

8. One last date...

9. When all hope are lost

10. Together itsumo (Together always)

11. You will never look at me

12. Your love is suffocating me

13. Paint the night with stars

14. Guardian Angel

15. Telling you the truth

16. You don't know what you have done to me

17. Black Wings; Wings

18. Listen to the music at night

19. Crying all night for you

20. Never leave me again

21. Seeking for you

22. Love you till the very end

23. Like an art piece

24. My heart is bleeding for you...

25. Release of the evils

26. Frozen moment at the first sight

27. I'm souless without you

28. I feel safe with you by my side

29. I will never hurt you

30. It hurt to see you cry

**Bonus**

31. Finally together

32. I hate to love, but for you I'm willing to...

33. I feel peace at night

34. It's hard not to love you

35. I'm poisoned from the very moment

36. Don't worry I'll always be by your side

37. Threads of Fate

38. Alone at night

39. Hear the thunder roar and the lightning flash

40. It's just a nightmare

So with that on to the themes!


	2. 37 Threads of Fate

37. Threads of Fate

"When we are born, a red string is tied around our pinky finger connecting us with the one person we are meant to be with. No matter how far or how much time has passed, no matter where they may be, the connection can never be broken. The string gets tighter the closer the two are to each other and once tightened it will never become loose again. It can be painful to separate from the other. While strings may tangle or become knotted they will always fix themselves in the end. That is how two people are connected."

Sophia finished and looked over at Albel. He was looking down at her like she was crazy. He held up his hand in front of her face. "Do you see something there that I do not?"

She shook her head and smiled. "The string is invisible, you can't see it."

He turned from her and started walking. "Then how do you know it's there?"

It was dark and the streets on Elicoor were only dimly lit by kerosene lamps. Sophia hurried to follow him, not wanting to be left alone in the dark. "You just know. There must be something that explains true love."

Albel mockingly laughed. "Love is such nonsense. People are drawn together by two things, lust and loneliness. Love is just an excuse."

Sophia stopped and watched him walk away. "I believe in love."

Albel didn't stop at the gates of the city but continued out towards the fields. "Good for you. Go believe it with some other fool."

Sophia sighed deeply and watched as his form was swallowed by the darkness.

Albel stopped out in the field. The moonlight was the only illumination from the dark shadows of the earth. That girl got under his skin and he didn't like it one bit. Every breath she took, every word she spoke seemed to penetrate his defenses more. He just couldn't take it anymore; he had to kill something.

His crimson eyes scanned the darkness looking for the slightest movement. Finally he spotted three monsters in the distance. Lightning fast he was upon them, hacking away at their flesh, spilling their blood on the cold ground. He quickly killed off the first two but took his time toying with the third much like a cat plays with a mouse before killing it.

Soon he had had his fun and once again he was alone. His need satisfied he made his way back to town. As he neared he could see she was still where he left her. She leaned against the cold metal of the gate, her eyes closed, the light from the street lamp making her look slightly angelic. He stilled for a moment still hidden in the darkness and drank in the image. She really was getting to him.

As he approached her she opened her bright green eyes and looked at him. He knew what she saw was a mess; he was still covered in blood from his hunt. He stopped while directly in her line of vision knowing she would be able to fully see how violent he was. "Why did you wait?"

She moved to stand in front of him. Her face was almost expressionless as she looked him over. "You shouldn't have to be alone all the time. I just thought you would want someone to walk with." Then she turned and started walking towards the inn where they were staying.

He looked down at his hands in the light. They weren't as bad as he thought they would be the blood spatter was minimal. He couldn't help notice the ring of blood that had formed around his pinky finger and for a moment he almost thought he felt a slight tug in the direction the girl had left.

He scowled down at his hand and quickly wiped the blood off. That girl would be the death of him.


	3. 11 You will never look at me

11. You will never look at me

There wasn't much to do on a long shuttle ride. It was well past midnight and if her mind would let her she would be asleep by now. They were traveling back to the Diplo after a trip to Vanguard III. Fayt and Cliff took the helm. She was seated on the right side of the ship. Albel was seated to her left and currently the cause of her insomnia.

Sophia leaned her head against the window. In the dim light of the cabin she could easily see outside into the endless sea of stars. She could remember looking up at the stars from earth and never quite thinking much of them or the people who lived beyond her own star system.

How quickly things change. Now she was caught up in this fight against the creator. She was one of three children genetically altered and chosen to save the world. All that at only seventeen, it was quite a lot to bear. Not even her feelings were the same now.

She had once thought that she and Fayt would make a good couple. They had grown up together and it would have been a safe and easy relationship to get into. Now she wasn't quite sure what she wanted. Lately her thoughts would wander and she'd find herself thinking more and more about Albel.

Whatever it was she was feeling for Albel was so different than anything she had felt before in her young life. The whole situation was impossible she knew that. How she even had these feeling she didn't know, she hardly knew Albel. Besides he really didn't want anything to do with her.

He was so elusive and standoffish. Maybe that was why she wanted to get to know him so badly, he was a mystery to her. Her way of looking at things was always on the bright side. She was genuinely good natured and interested in everyone around her. Albel seemed to be the opposite of this and she had never before met anyone who seemed so…lonely. It was self-imposed loneliness of course but still sad none-the less.

She had spent quite some time wondering what she could possibly do to get his attention. She had no idea what a man like him would find interesting. She had come to a conclusion a few nights ago that if he had a type she was probably far from it.

She could never be what he wanted or maybe what he needed her to be. He needed someone strong, someone who would not crumble under the weight of his character. Someone who would take the emotion and verbal beating he was sure to give and come back for more. Someone who could continue to give even when nothing was given back in return.

She truly didn't think she could be that person. She wanted to be loved and cared for, she wanted a prince to come and rescue her. She had never seen Albel show compassion for anyone. His attitude towards her was the same as towards the rest of the group. She was weak in his eyes, someone who was a burden to him and held him back.

Still there was something about him, something that made her want to get closer to him. She wanted to let him know that he didn't need to be alone and could trust and rely on another person. However he really showed no interest in her. She had tried to talk to him on occasion but she never got far. He wasn't one to talk and she hated awkward silences.

She did know one thing, that if anything was to happen between them she would have to get his attention first. She could try being coy or seductive or whatever it was a woman tried to be when she was attracting a man but that just wasn't her. She could be friendly, sweet, and polite but when it came to love and relationships she was really quite shy.

She sighed and looked over at him. He had been looking in her direction but quickly turned his head. She sighed again, deeper this time, got up from her seat and walked away. How was she ever going to get him to notice her if he wouldn't even look at her?

A/N

I wanted to end the story with the line. 'She never did she him turn around and watch as she walked out of the room.' But I thought it was best to leave things off with Sophia's thoughts.


	4. 26 Frozen moment at the first sight

26. Frozen moment at the first sight

He'd been injured, hurt so badly he couldn't even bring himself to move. He laid there, his breathing becoming shallow, his heart barely beating. This was the end. After all this time and all the battles he'd been through, after his father had given up so much to let him live, he was going to die at the hands of some random monster.

In the end he just didn't have the strength to go on. His last thoughts were of how pathetic he would look when he was found, if he was found. Would anyone even care enough to drag his rotting carcass all the way back to Aquaria and bury him?

He felt a sweeping numbness take over his body which he could only assume was death. His will to fight and live faded slowly away into the night and he resigned himself to his fate. Just when he was sure the end had come he felt a warmth spread through his chest. His heart suddenly beating stronger and he could breath freely again.

Life was slowly returning to him and he fought to open his eyes. He could feel hands resting on his chest and someone whispering words beyond his comprehension. Suddenly he knew he was still on the battlefield. His life was still in danger, he had to act.

He lashed out at the person next to him with his clawed hand. He felt her flesh tare at the same time he realized he was mistaken. Their eyes met and locked on each other, hers in shock and his in recantation. She was no enemy.

He leapt to his feet and looked down at the girl sprawled on the ground. Sophia was looking up at him, her face full of fear and blood. He took a few stumbling steeps backward. Suddenly he felt sick, the air around him was thick and he felt his chest tighten. He didn't know what to do and suddenly panic took over and he ran.

He ran away from her, and away from the feeling of doing something so utterly wrong. He ran until he reached the river. He needed to get clean and remove the filth that tainted his body and soul.

He removed his claw as soon as he reached the water throwing the gauntlet aside and letting it fall on the rivers muddy bank. He sank to his knees and began the tedious process of unwrapping the bloody bandages from his arm. The blood was not his but Sophia's and he practically shredded every last stitch of thread to get the stained cloth off him.

Even in the dim moonlight he could see the blood, her blood, that had leaked through his heavy metal claw and covered his fingertips. How could there be so much blood when it had taken no more that a moment to inflict the wound upon her skin?

Yet he felt like he was covered in her blood. He even thought he could smell it on his skin as the cool night wind dried the fluid to his flesh. He stumbled into the river until it came up to his wast and submerged himself in the cleansing waters. Coming up for air he looked down at his hand and found the blood still there. Almost gone but still there.

He began scrubbing at his left hand with his right not caring how hard his fingernails dug into his skin. He stopped when he realized that his efforts were wasted, no amount of scrubbing was ever going to make him come clean.

He had reacted like a wounded animal not used to human contact. He'd lashed out at his Saviour without much thought almost as if she had been the one to injure him as opposed to the one who healed him. She had shown him kindness and in return he had only pain to give. The cuts on her face would heal soon enough but they would leave their mark.

Three cuts on her right cheek forever marring her perfect skin. They would always be there even years after she no longer had contact with him or his planet. She would be god only knows how far away and yet every time she looked in the mirror she would be reminded of him. Every day she would relive the pain. Every day she would hate him.

He washed his hands again, harder this time. He scrubbed at his skin until his hand was raw and yet he could still see the blood, her blood. Maybe he would be forever marked, his skin permanently stained so that just like her he would forever remember this day.

Not that he ever could forget. He could close his eyes and he would still see her sitting there, her hand held up to her injured face, her blood rushing through her delicate fingers. She had looked up at him in utter horror as if she had never been so deeply wounded in her life. Her eyes held emotions he had seen countless times before, shock and fear. But there was something else, there were tears waiting to be shed and what could have been either hurt or disappointment. He wasn't sure which one stung the most.

What he had done today had been terrible and wrong. Worst of all it could never be undone. One mistake, one bad judgment call, one moment frozen in time, and because of that his life would never be the same.


	5. 38 Alone at night

38. Alone at night

There were nights she laid awake and wondered how things could have been. It wasn't to say she was unhappy with her life. She had married her childhood best friend, finished college, gotten a great job. These were all things she was quite proud of. Still there were times she would think back on the day she made the choice to come back to earth.

Her feelings had been torn between two men, one she had known all her life, the other she barely knew at all. Yet part of her wanted to stay with him, to learn the ways of his heart and finally understand this person so different from any other she had known. She wanted to stay, wanted to take the chance on the unknown and the promise of adventure. On that last day, the way he looked at her, she could see that he wanted her to stay too.

He never asked her to stay nor did he ever comment on her decision to leave, But that day she just knew he wanted her to stay behind. If she had he would have called her a fool for giving up the wondrous life her people offered her. She would have gotten a long speech all about the hardships and dangers of his world and how someone like her could never survive alone. How she was now a burden on him because of that foolishness. Then of course he would have stood by her and kept all those hardships and dangers as far away as he could. Maybe he never would have told her he was glad she stayed, but she would have known, just by the look in his eyes, or the way he touched her hand, that he was grateful.

But when reason steps in to argue with a heart so unsure reason usually wins out. She had chosen the safety Fayt offered her. There was so much comfort in knowing that you were choosing the path set for you. It was the natural thing to do. It was what everyone had always expected. She had followed the path that had been set for her long before the tragic events that led to the battle with the creator.

The path she walked now was smooth and straight. She faced no hardships because there were none. She needed no protection because danger was too far away to hurt her. Laying awake in the dark of her room was the only real torment she knew. It was then as the shadows played on the wall that her mind would drift and allow her to reconsider her choice.

What if she had stayed? What if she had slipped from this comforting path of the mundane and started walking one of twists and turns? One where there was danger but equal excitement, one where a rough hand and a gruff voice would lead her past those dangers. One where love brought comfort, not the other way around.

She would never know where that path would lead. It was gone to her now, she could never go back.

Somehow as she closed her eyes and succumbed to the darkness, she felt both comfort and disappointment.

You could never go back.

A N

Sorry for the lack of updates. Also sorry I could not come up with a fluff fic. I have lost a bit of my will to write but all the Alphias that have been written lately have really got me going. Thanks Keeki, Mistress-reebi, and Dragon Chyld for writing and inspiring me.

I am working on a chapter for Moments in time so hopefully that will be out soon till than keep writing!


End file.
